


We're Not Together

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Arthur, Scenting, Unintentional Cuddling, alpha alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Of course, no matter how much he’d washed, Arthur couldn’t get Alfred’s scent off of him. It didn’t help that Alfred was an alpha with an exceptionally sweet and distinct scent. If he hadn’t been worried about what other people would think, Arthur would have delighted in having that scent lingering about him. He could only hope that it would naturally fade as they avoided the hell out of each other."





	We're Not Together

“How sweet! How long have you two been together?”

A hot blush burned up to Arthur’s ears as that inquiry brought back the memory of waking up that morning in the same bed as Alfred, with their limbs tangled together and their faces snuggly against each other’s necks. It had been strictly out of necessity as they’d needed to make an emergency stop on their way to their research site and there had only been one room available at the motel off the freeway. Since they were both stubborn to a fault, neither had been willing to give up the single bed in the room, so they’d wound up sharing it. They’d started off on opposite sides of the narrow bed, but Arthur’s hidden but intense desire for Alfred must have caused him to unconsciously seek out Alfred in his sleep. Being an alpha, Alfred must have unconsciously been drawn to the omega in the room, even if he couldn’t stand said omega.

Arthur had woken up that morning feeling contentment so blissful that he almost snuggled closer to Alfred and gone back to sleep, but then reality had hit him and he literally kicked Alfred out of the bed. They’d fought, of course, but then they realized that their inadvertent nighttime snuggling had resulted in them scenting each other. That had stopped the fight cold and they barely spoke as they got ready to leave.

Of course, no matter how much he’d washed, Arthur couldn’t get Alfred’s scent off of him. It didn’t help that Alfred was an alpha with an exceptionally sweet and distinct scent. If he hadn’t been worried about what other people would think, Arthur would have delighted in having that scent lingering about him. He could only hope that it would naturally fade as they avoided the hell out of each other.

The most they’d spoken to each other after their revelation was an agreement to get breakfast at a nearby café before they hit the road again, which was clearly a mistake since well-meaning but nosy servers couldn’t help but ask questions. Despite his burning cheeks, Arthur pointedly avoided looking at Alfred as he answered the server.

“We’re not together.”

The server raised an eyebrow, which made Arthur blush all the more. There was no mistaking how strongly they smelled of each other, which was understandably suspicious. It wasn’t as though people went around smelling like someone else unless they were committed. Sure, Arthur was head over heels in love with Alfred, but he was proud of the fantastic job he did of keeping that to himself. It made it easier to snipe back at Alfred and pretend he hated Alfred as much as Alfred hated him.

Breakfast passed in a tense silence, with Arthur still refusing to look at Alfred. The silence didn’t stop even when they got back into the car and continued on their way. Arthur stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by and wondering if he should have studied medicine after all instead of environmental biology, because then he would have never met Alfred and he wouldn’t be in that situation.

Eventually Alfred cleared his throat, and Arthur looked at him for the first time in hours, though Alfred didn’t take his eyes off the road.

“We’re going to be late. Francis is going to be pissed.”

Thankful that the subject was on something Arthur had no issues griping about, he scoffed. “As though I care even a little bit about what that frog thinks—"

He stopped mid-sentence and the blood drained from his face as it occurred to him that Francis would be able to smell that they had scented each other. A stranger in a town they’d never go back to was one thing, but their fellow graduate student who they spent a great deal of time with was another thing. Francis annoyed Arthur normally, he could only imagine how miserable his life would be once Francis found out what had happened.

He must have smelled distressed, because Alfred’s scent soured a bit and his gaze flickered over to Arthur for a moment.

“We could, uh…stop somewhere and get scent suppressants. Might be a good idea.”

Arthur felt dizzy as he leaned back in the seat, but he nodded. “Yes…yes, that’s…we should do that.”

Their quick stop at a pharmacy was made all the more awkward by the elderly alpha woman working there commenting on how unfortunate it was that such a sweet pair like them wouldn’t want to smell like each other. If they’d been locked in a tense silence before, the car ride that followed was even more agonizing. Even when the scent suppressants took effect, the tension between them was palpable.

Just as Arthur was thinking about he’d explain to Francis why they had taken scent suppressants and how much it would set back his life to switch to medical school when they got back, Alfred pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. Arthur blinked and looked around, then turned and frowned at Alfred.

“What are you doing?”

Alfred stared straight ahead for a while, eyebrows furrowed, and then he turned to give Arthur a stern look.

“I woke up in the middle of the night and found you snuggling against me.”

Arthur jolted and once again the blood drained from his face. He quickly turned away to hide it, and did his best to feign indifference. Thankfully, Alfred wouldn’t be able to smell his actual mood. “Unfortunately, as an omega, when I’m not cognizant of the alpha I’m with, I seek him out in my sleep even if I hate him.”

Silence followed, and it eventually got so unbearable that Arthur had to turn to look at Alfred again. Alfred looked a mix of angry, hurt, and frustrated, and Alfred’s nostrils flared as he threw his hands up in the air.

“Do you, though? Do you really hate me?”

Arthur also threw his hands up in the air and scowled. “Of course I do! I can’t stand you! I was just thinking about how I want to switch to medicine so I don’t have to be around you anymore!”

Alfred turned away shaking his head and he slammed his hands on the steering wheel. “God, you’re such a piece of shit. You won’t ever leave me alone, and you’re the one who insisted on coming with me instead of Francis on this trip. You’re seriously obsessed with me if you hate me.”

That Alfred had noticed his obsessive need to be near him, even if they argued, was too much for Arthur and he climbed out of the car. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he was all the more resolved in his desire to get away from Alfred. If they continued, Alfred might find out about his love, and he didn’t think he could ever live that down.

As he fumbled with his phone, Alfred also got out of the car and threw his hands in the air again.

“What are you doing now?”

“I’ll tell Francis to come get me. I can’t stand to be near you anymore.”

“Oh yeah, sure. We’re in the middle of nowhere, what makes you think he could find you?”

“I have GPS on my mobile, you muppet.”

His love for Alfred was almost completely forgotten as they glared at each other on the side of that road, and Arthur knew then more than ever that even if it would set him back several years, he was going to change his studies. Or maybe switch schools entirely. Or maybe go back to England. Or mate with the first alpha who would have him. Anything to get away from Alfred forever.

Just as he was about to snap at Alfred again, Alfred raked his fingers through his hair and sighed.

“Look, I liked it, all right? I liked that you were trying to snuggle with me. When I started cuddling back, you said my name in a way that made me think that…”

Arthur froze, his glare slipping away in his daze. He wasn’t sure what shocked him more, that he had said Alfred’s name in his sleep or that Alfred had willingly snuggled back.

“What?”

Alfred rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair again. “Fuck, you really are a piece of shit. Why can’t you be a cute omega? It wouldn’t be such a massive pain in the ass to want you.”

Arthur blinked rapidly and shook his head. “ _What_?”

Alfred looked pained before he let his hands fall to his sides. “Just get back in the car, all right? Once we get there, we’ll just never talk to each other again. You don’t have to change to medicine. Let’s just mutually agree that we shouldn’t be around each other.”

It was the sound of gravel crunching under Alfred’s feet as he walked away that shook Arthur out of his daze, and he sprang forward to clutch at Alfred’s wrist. Alfred turned back to him with an annoyed but curious look on his face, and Arthur swallowed hard.

“Did you say that you want me?”

Alfred’s cheeks turned pink, but his expression didn’t change. “Yeah, I do. Har har, go ahead and laugh at me. What kind of alpha pines after an omega who hates him, right? Can we please just get going now?”

Even though he wanted to respond, Arthur felt too dizzy to say anything. His head was swimming and his face was burning, and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face into Alfred’s neck.

So he did.

“What are you doing?!”

Even though the scent suppressants were still at work, Arthur couldn’t help but nuzzle against Alfred’s neck and occasionally press kisses there. He felt Alfred’s thundering heartbeat, which pleased him beyond measure. He was so caught up in it that he couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed when Alfred pushed him back and stared wildly at him.

“Does this mean what I think it means?”

That made Arthur laugh, which was enough for him to find his voice again. “What do you think, you idiot?”

It wasn’t just Francis who was pissed when they finally made it to the site more than a day late, and Francis inevitably commented on how strongly they smelled like each other, but the look on his face when Arthur very smugly confirmed that they were indeed together made the heckling that followed completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems if I write anything omegaverse lately, it's friends/enemies to lovers lol.


End file.
